Changes in the Tide
by vatcathorse
Summary: After moving around most of Arianna's life she just wanted to stay in one place long enough to make some friends. She finally gets the chance when her parents decide they were going to settle down in one place. After a night with her new friends Chrystal and Lizzy her life changes forever.
1. A New Life

**(A/N) Hey guys this is my first H20: Just Add Water fanfiction I hope you like it! It's mainly going to be a cross between the cartoon version and the live action version. Anyway like I said before I hope you like it!**

"Do I have to go?" I asked hoping that my mother would change her answer, but not expecting her to.

"We've been over this a thousand times Ari, and the answer is still yes, you have to go." She said to me, not even bothering to look up from the cookies she was making.

I visibly slumped in my chair. If there was one thing that I wasn't looking forward to it was starting high school. Not only was it my first year in highschool, but it was my 5th school since I was a child. My father had a job that required him to move around a lot. The first few years of my life I was homeschooled, but eventually my mother didn't have the time to teach me so I started public school.

"Come on up you get! Otherwise you'll be late." She said giving me a smile. "After all you have to make a good impression."

"Fine. I'll see you after school." A gave her a quick wave and begrudgedly headed out.

One of the few things that I liked about this new house was that it was right next to the water. We lived right next to the coast which connected to the canal that are house was on. The other thing that I like about this house was how close to school it was, which meant that I didn't have to get up so early. As I got closer to the school, I heard many voices; some were doing cheers, some were yelling at there teammates to catch the ball, and others were just talking to there friends.

"Well here I go." I mumbled to myself as I walked into my first class.

* * *

'ringggggg'

"Make sure to have all your work written down before you leave!" Called my teacher when the bell rang.

I had managed to get through my first few classes without a hitch, and now I was headed to the cafeteria for lunch. On the way to the cafeteria I decided to drop off some of the books that I had from the previous classes at my locker. Before I got there, however, something slammed into me.

"Aghhhh my books!"

I looked up at the person who bumped into me, and saw a pretty redhead girl with green eyes. She had on a red halter top shirt and blue jean shorts.

"I'm soooooo sorry!" She said to me. "I got distracted and I'm really late for class."

She bent down to help me gather my books that had fallen to the floor. After she did so, she handed me the books.

"My name's Chrystal. I haven't seen you around before..where are you from?" She said.

"All over. I move around a lot. I'm Arianna by the way, or just Ari to some." I said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you. We should talk after school, there's a juice bar down by the water that everyone goes to. Maybe I'll see you?"

Before I could reply to her, she had hurried away. I expected it was to her next class. After she left I went to my locker to put away my books. Once I had put everything away and grabbed my lunch that I made I headed to the cafeteria happy that I had hopefully made a new friend.

* * *

After I finished class I packed up my books that I would need for school work and headed out. The girl, Chrystal I think her name was, said that the juice bar was by the water. Before I headed to there I dropped off my books at home and left a quick note that I would be out for awhile. After that was accomplished, I made my way out. The walk to the juice bar wasn't so bad, I was almost there when I heard someone in the water, or rather in a boat on the water.

"Nancy come on!" I heard the girl call.

"Oh Lizzy, honey, you live by the ocean you need to get over your fear of the water at some point." Said a girl that quite honestly sounded snotty.

I made my way to down to where the voices were coming from to see a group of four girls watching a girl on a boat.

"I guess you're going to have to swim for it!" Said another girl.

I couldn't stand by and watch anymore. The girl on the boat looked frightened and the girls on the beach didn't help with her fear.

"What's going on here!" I looked to my right to see Chrystal the girl that I had bumped into me earlier.

"Chrystal you made it!" Said Nancy the apparent head of the girls. "We were just helping Lizzy get over her fear of water."

"Well then you guys must be a bunch of nutjobs if you think that's going to help her get over her fear." I said sarcastically.

I ran down towards the water with Chrystal hot on my heals. We made our way to the boat that Lizzy was on, by the time that we made it there we had swum out at least a quarter of a mile. The waves were getting pretty rough around making it apparent that there was a storm coming on.

"Lizzy are you ok?" Asked Chrystal.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just really want to get off this boat." She replied nervously.

While they were talking I moved to the back of the boat to get the engine started. After a few try at starting, I discovered that it didn't work.

"What's wrong with the motor?" Asked Chrystal.

"I'm not sure it won't start, but if we don't get it started soon…"

All of a sudden we heard thunder and a few seconds later saw the lightning. The storm had come. Chrystal had come up to me and started working with the motor herself, but again the motor wouldn't start.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Lizzy from the front if the boat.

We sat in silence for a moment thinking over what to do when all of sudden Chrystal jumped up.

"Lizzy do you remember that island...makoo...maiko...ma…."

"Mako?"

"Yeah that's the one." She pointed to an island that was getting closer. "We make for Mako."

She handed me a paddle and together we paddled to the mysterious island of Mako.

* * *

By the time we made it to shore the weather had gotten really bad. We layed down on the sand for a few minutes to catch our breaths after the long struggle to get there. Once we were done I got up again to bring the boat further up the sand to discover that it was floating out to sea.

"NOOO" Lizzie screamed in frustration next to me.

I wanted to run into the water to get it, but i new that it would be pointless.

"Come on let's go take cover in the trees."

Together we walked into the dark forest shivering from being in the cold water for so long. The forest wasn't so bad, it kept most of the wind away, but it still held a creepy air around it. We heard rustling in the underbrush a few times, but soon discovered it was only a breeze. We kept walking for awhile longer to find some better cover.

"Look a light!"

Chrystal and I both looked up to see that Lizzie was indeed right. There was a faint glow in the mountain near us.

"I don't know if we should go over there. What if there's an animal living in there or an old creepy man." I said nervously.

"Well we have to try if we stay out here we might freeze to death." Came Lizzy's reply.

Together we slowly crept up to the cave. When we were close enough, we looked inside. To our surprise there wasn't anyone in the cave.

"Oh! I've read about these caves before. The rocks glow I don't remember what they're called though.." Said Chrystal from beside me.

"Either way it's a cave that will keep out the wind. Come on I'm really cold." Said Lizzy.

Chrystal and I followed her into the cave. The cave wasn't too big, but it was still amazing with the glowing rocks, It kind of help a mysterious air around it. Once we were further into the cave I looked up and saw to my surprise that we were in the volcano.

"Wow" I said.

The other girls looked at me to see what I was so amazed about. They followed my gaze to see the same thing I did.

While they continued looking up, I saw that directly underneath was a pool of water. I moved down to touch the water to discover that the water was slightly warm. Without hesitation I moved to slide into the water, instantly I stopped shivering.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Chrystal looking down at me.

"It's warm…"

She moved down to the water and after feeling the water slid into the water with me.

"Really you too?" Said Lizzy.

"Well it's cold and the water is warm..so yeah if it keeps me from freezing.."

Lizzy and Chrystal argued back and forth for a little bit before Lizzy to came into the water. We lay in the water and started to drift off to sleep. Before I did, however, I saw buables floating up through the volcano where the full moon was.


	2. Discovery

**(A/N) Yay chapter 2! Hope you guys like it.**

"AAAHHHHHHH"

My eyes flew open after hearing a scream. I looked around to see that we were still in the volcano and in the water. I turned to see that Chrystal was looking down at something in horror.

"What's wrong Chrystal?" said Lizzy from beside me.

"I've grown a tail….a tail like a...like…"She looked over at Lizzy and I and took in a sharp intake of breath and said. "You both have one too."

Lizzy and I both looked down at ourselves to see that we indeed at tails. I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't feel my legs; in fast, it felt like my legs had grown together. My tail was green the shimmered when it came in contact with the light that was around us. My original green top at been taken away to reveal that I was wearing a shimmery silver shell bra. My blond hair had also grown longer than at its usual mid-back length; it was now at my waist.

After looking over at Lizzy, I saw that she had a shimmery blue tail. She had on a silvery seaweed like bra instead of her purple top that she had on before. Her brown hair, which had been at shoulder length, was now at her waist.

Finally I looked at Chrystal, she had been looking at Lizzy and I to see our reactions. Her tail was a shimmery red color. The red halter top that she had been wearing had disappeared and she was now wearing a silvery star bra. Her red hair, which had been just below the shoulders, was now, like Lizzy and I, at the waist.

"What happened to us?" I asked shakily.

Neither Lizzy nor Chrystal answered. We sat in the pool together silently, for a few minutes so that we could get a handle on the situation.

"Is this some kind of joke" I asked the other girls. "Some prank to play on the new kid at school?"

"You really think this is a joke?" Asked Lizzy angrily. "Don't you feel your tail? It's like I've never had legs before. How could anyone come up with a joke that well?"

"I'm sorry…" I said. "It's just...I've moved around so much in my life I've never really had friends before."

"It's alright." Replied Chrystal from beside me. "But right now we need to figure out what's going on. Do you guys remember what happened last night?"

"Not really. Just coming into the cave argueing about going into the pool. After I did I fell asleep." Said Lizzy.

"I remember that too." I said. "Only before I fell asleep I remember seeing baubles floating up to the full moon that was over us."

"Weird." Said Lizzy.

"I wonder if we could turn back?" Murmured Chrystal. "If we can we could never tell anyone about this. Who knows what would happen."

"You're right." I said. "We would probably be experimented on."

All of a sudden we heard faint voices outside the cave. We looked at each other worriedly.

"Chrystal!...LIzzy!…..Arianna!.."

"What if they find us?" I whispered.

"Come on! It looks like there's an underwater tunnel leading out of here." Said Lizzy.

Lizzy dived quietly into the water without hesitation. Chrystal and I looked at each other before we too went under. The cave was dark, but not as dark as it should be; probably thanks to being a mermaid. Our tails also made us faster in the water so we made it out of the tunnel in less than twenty seconds. When we made it out of the tunnel, we saw the ocean in more beauty than I could ever had imagined. The ocean was lighter than it usually was; the different colored fish and plants made the ocean the ever more enchanting.

After a while, I started to loose air because I was holding my breath. I looked over to see that neither of the other girls seemed to be having that problem. I lightly tapped Chrystal and she looked at me.

"Oh Ari we have gills you don't have to hold your breath."

I was shocked for a moment before I tried taking a breath. It felt weird, the water being turned to air, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

"That's…"I stopped for a moment looking for the right word to use. "Different."

"Yeah." Said Chrystal. "It is."

All of a sudden we heard a sound coming from above us. We looked up to see it was a boat.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Said Lizzy.

* * *

"Is it just me or are those fish speaking?" I asked.

"No..It's not just you." Said Chrystal.

All around us the sea creatures working talking. I hadn't noticed at first because I had still been in shock about being...well… A mermaid. The other thing that took me a moment to notice was that some of the sea creatures were talking about us. One fish in particular was brave enough to come up to us.

"Who are you." The little clownfish asked.

"I'm Lizzy. This is Chrystal and Arianna." Said Lizzy.

"I've never seen anyone quite like you." The clownfish said. "Well except like the humans, but you have a tail."

"Well we were humans." I said. "But last night something happened to us and so we changed. Do you know how to get to main land? The one where all the humans live? We're kinda lost."

"It's over in that direction." The clownfish said while pointing in a direction. "I'm sure Lani would be happy to take you."

"Who's Lani?" Asked Lizzy.

"She's one of the dolphins who lives in this reef." Replied the clownfish. "Look there she is! Lani! Lani!"

A beautiful dolphin came swimming over to us. Though from the loud voice that the clownfish had used we got more attention from the other sea creatures.

"Hiya Streak. What's wrong?" Asked Lani.

"These mermaids want help to get back to the mainland." Said the clownfish who I now know as Streak. "Do you mind helping them find their way?"

"Of course not!" Said Lani. "Besides then I'll have an actual excuse to keep the twins away from me."

"Twins?" Asked Chrystal.

"Yeah, Aiden and Mason, they won't leave me alone!"

I looked over at Chrystal and Lizzy and I could tell that they had the same thought as I did. The twins liked Lani! I would love to see how that turns out if I'll be a mermaid forever, but I really did want to be back to my normal self.

"Anyway enough about those two scoundrels." Said Lani. "Come on I'll take you to the mainland...Why do you want to go there anyway?"

As we started swimming Lizzy started to explain what happened to us. I could start to see the mainland when she was almost finished.

"..and then we found Streak and the rest was history." finished Lizzy.

"Well that is quite a story! We've never really had mermaids around here, well for at least a few years. Decades maybe. I'll ask around if you want, incase it's not a temporary thing."

"That would be great thanks." I said to Lani, trying to ignore the 'incase it's not a temporary thing'.

"Thanks Lani this means a lot to us." Said Chrystal.

"Good luck to you guys." Said Lani before she left.

"So I'm new to this area." I said turning to the girls. "Where would the best place pull ourselves out of the water be?"

Lizzy and Chrystal looked at each other before looking at me.

"I think we have a place." Said Lizzy.

I ignored the fact that they had a back story that I didn't know about, and started to follow them along the coast. It took a few minutes to get there, but when I did I instantly knew why they picked the spot that they did. It was one of the more rocky spots in the area and it easily hid the little cove that we swam into.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Said Chrystal.

We swam up to the beach together, and when we reached there we started to pull are bodies up the sand.

"Ughh that took forever." I heard Lizzy say from beside me.

"Well it would have been easier if you actually tried in PE." Replied Chrystal.

"Hey it's not my fault that that class is so boring." Said Lizzy.

"Mr. Coren isn't that bad." Chrystal said.

"Uh yeah he is. The only thing I like about that class is when we get to play dodge ball and he plays too."

I laughed a little beside her and Chrystal sent me a glare. Seeing her face though only made me laugh harder.

"Hey what's going on down there?" I heard a boy say.

The girls and I froze at hearing a voice. We quited instantly hoping that whoever heard us wouldn't come down where we were. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Hey Chrystal, Lizzy, what are you guys doing down here?" A boy stepped out from behind some rocks and looked at us. The thing is, though, he didn't look surprised just worried. "When you guys didn't come home last night your parents called the police, they've been looking for you all night. Nancy was found out and she's in a lot of trouble, you should have seen her face!"

While the boy that Chrystal and Lizzy and apparently knew talked, I looked down at myself to see that had I had changed back to the green top and blue jean shorts that I had been wearing before. Once I got up off the sand, i started to brush the sand off myself.

"Yeah we should probably get back."

The girls looked over at me in surprise, and discovered that I was standing. They looked down at themselves to see that they too had their legs back and there original clothes.

"Uh...yeah yeah probably." Said Lizzy a little uncertainly.

"So what happened to you guys anyway?" asked the boy as he led the way out of the cove.

"Well as always Nancy was being a bully and she got Lizzy stuck on a boat. Ari and I swam out to get her." She said while gesturing to me. "But the weather had gotten really bad and the boat tipped over. I guess we kinda just ended up in here."

"Good thing to otherwise who know what could have happened."

"Yes indeed." I mumbled while thinking of the cave that we were in.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't think we've met." He said looking at me. "I'm Taylor."

"Arianna." I said, holding out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes it is." He said dreamily but then he seemed to snap back into reality. "Oh uh I mean you too."

He turned away so that I couldn't see his face, but he didn't have to, to know that he was blushing. I looked at the girls and I could see that they were trying to hold in there laughter.

* * *

After Taylor brought us to the police station, we went home to our parents. My parents were a little made, but they got over it when I told them about trying to save Lizzy. They told me that I would be able to have the next day off of school so that I could recover. By the time that everything was settled it was about four in the afternoon. I went upstairs to my room. I got into bed to take a nap and I was almost asleep when…

'RINGGGG' 'RINGGGG'

"Hello." I asked a little groggily.

"Hey Ari! It's Chrystal I'm wondering if you want to come over tomorrow with Lizzy and we could talk about well you know why."

"Yeah..Yeah that sounds good." I said. "Where do you live?"

She gave me her address and I told her I would see her tomorrow. I got back into bed a few minutes later (having gotten up to get a snack) and went to bed.

* * *

"Good morning Mom." I said as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ari, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I slepped like a baby."

"That's good. Hey would you fill the container with water?" She asked. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Sure."

I grabbed the container that she had pointed to and went over to fill it up. Once I was done I picked it up and moved to put it on the table. Before I could, however, Mom accidently bumped making the water spill on me a little bit.

"Oh I'm sorry hun. Why not you change.."

Before she even finished her sentence, I was up the stairs into my bedroom. When the water spilled on me I started to feel like I did when I was a mermaid. After about ten seconds, my mermaid tail grew back and I fell onto the floor.

"Arianna? Are you ok?" Called Mom.

"Yeah." I said. "Just changing."

 _Well at least we know it's not a temporary thing._ I moved around a little on the floor so that I could reach the towel that I had left hanging on the chair next to me. After a little bit of a struggle, I finally got it and I started to dry myself. Since the spill wasn't that bad it only took me like five minutes, but by that time my mother at gotten a little worried.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine." I said while sitting myself at the table where my mother and father were. "I was just drying my shirt off."

"You could have just changed you know." She said.

"I know, but I wanted to wear this shirt." I replied. "Besides I'm going to meet up with the girls that I had met at school and I want to look nice."

"Alright if you say so."

* * *

After finishing breakfast, I quickly said goodbye to my parents, grabbed my stuff, and headed out. The day was nice compared to the freak storm we had had, there was a little breeze in the air but beside that everything was wonderful.

"Ari!"

I looked behind me to see that Lizzy was running up to catch up to me. Stopping for a moment, I allowed her to catch up to me.

"You going to Chrystal's?" She asked me.

"Yeah. You?" She nodded. "Anything happen since yesterday."

"Yeah, but I want to wait to tell the story until we see Chrystal."

"Well we better hurry up than."


	3. A Fear for a Good Reason

**(A/N) Yay here's another chapter! I hope everyone likes it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also this story will have a story line (which I gave a little bit of a hint of in this chapter) but I will have other adventures along the way. If you guys have any ideas let me know!**

"Chrystal! You home?" Called Lizzy from beside me.

After a moment, we heard someone from inside the house. Then all of a sudden the door opened and a woman who I guessed was Chrystal's mom was standing there.

"I'm sorry, but Chrystal has been grounded until further notice." She said to us.

"We won't be long. Please! Really need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up." She said before closing the door.

"Well that was rude." Said Lizzy from beside me.

"No doubt about it."

I looked at the house that we were at , and noticed that it was pretty nice. Since I had been really focused in seeing Chrystal I hadn't taken any notice to my surroundings. Now that I did though I start to come up with a plan.

"Do you know what room is Chrystal's?"

"Yeah it's one of the ones in the back." She said. "Why."

"You'll see." I said before sneaking off to the back of the house. "You coming?"

She smirked to me and then silently followed. I looked back at Lizzy motioned for her to point to Chrystal's room. Once she finally got what I was thinking, she point to a room on the corner of the house. Conveniently there was a tree right next to her window.

I quietly started climbing the tree and Lizzy followed my example. Once we made it to the branch that was closest to Chrystal's room, I knocked on the window. After a moment Chrystal appeared from behind the glass.

"What are you guys doing." She asked.

"Coming to talk to you." Said Lizzy fro behind me. "You're mother said you were grounded."

"Yeah. She got back late last night, and when she found out about everything she took away my phone and told me I was grounded for three weeks…."

"Chrystal." We heard the voice off Chrystal's mother call out from within the house. "I'm going out for a little bit. I should be back after dinner. Remember you're grounded."

Lizzy and I froze where we were and hoped that she wouldn't come into Chrystal's room. Soon after we heard the sound of a car starting. Once the car sound faded into the distance we finally let ourselves relax.

"Come on in you guy. I'm sure you don't want to be hanging there all day." Said Chrystal with a wink.

"Ha ha." Lizzy said sarcastically once we were both in the house.

"Well as you heard I have till about dinner time till my Mom gets back."

Lizzy and I both told her that we had all day. Lizzy because her Dad was out of town and my parents because they wanted me to make some friends.

"Perfect well let's figure this out."

I watched as Chrystal got up from where she had been sitting and went over to a desk she had in her room. She had a medium sized room with dark red walls and a light gray carpet. She had a master bed against one of the walls, and on the opposite side was her closet and dresser. Next to her bed she had a desk with a chair to go with it. From that desk Chrystal pulled out a new notebook.

"Ok so what do we know about...well you know."

"Ok well we can breath underwater, we have tails, we can talk to fish." Started Lizzy. "Speaking of last night, after you called me lizzy, I got up to get a glass of water. When I touched the water I got the feeling like I did when I was a mermaid. After about fifteen seconds I turned into a mermaid."

"Did anyone see you." Asked Chrystal, concerned.

"No I was alone when it happened."

"At breakfast this morning my Mom accidently splashed water on me. I got the same feeling. I got to my room before anyone saw anything though. I think it was more like ten seconds."

"Ok so we can obviously turn back into mermaids." Said Chrystal. "The question is it only when we touch water, or is it only temporary?"

"Let's test it!" I said.

"NO!" Said Lizzy from beside me a little bit loudly. "There is no way that I want to turn into a fish again."

"We have to test this Lizzy." Said Chrystal gently.

"I DON'T want to be fish again." With a uff Chrystal leaned back on her chair and sighed.

"We can test it Chrystal." I said. "Do you have any water."

Chrystal opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of water. Than pulled out her phone and after a moment of typing, gave it to Lizzy.

"You don't have to do it, but can you at least time how long it takes?"

"Yeah. Sure." She said a bit stiffly.

"You ready?" Asked Chrystal to both of us.

I nodded. I watched as Chrystal counted down with her fingers. 3….2...1… than she poured the water on both herself and I. After a few seconds I felt my legs change and in it's place a green tail.

"Time." Said Lizzy. "It took you both ten seconds."

I looked over to see that Chrystal was writing something in the notebook. After a moment she handed it me.

"What do you think?" She asked.

* * *

~Mermaid Facts~

1\. We can breathe under water

2\. We have the ability to talk to fish

3\. We turn into mermaids ten seconds after we touch water

4\. We all have different colored tails

* * *

"Looks good." I said and then handed it back to her.

"We can at to the list we we find something new."

The rest of the day, we continued to find out more about being a mermaid. While Chrystal and I tested out what things made us transform, Lizzy looked up online about anything mermaid related. We learned a lot about what made us transform, and ancient history on mermaids though not much of that was helpful.

* * *

"Arianna!"

I turned around to see that Chrystal was running up to me. After finishing up studying our transformations last night we decided to meet at the beach in the morning before school.

"Hey Chrystal!" I began taking off the top layers of my clothing to reveal my green swimsuit. "Do you think Lizzy's coming?"

"I don't think so." She said and then sighed.

"I get this is a little freaky and all, but what's she so scared of?" I asked. "She seems like the kind of person that wouldn't want to show a weak side."

"She hasn't told me much about it, but we had a brief conversation a few years ago." She said sadly. "Her mother had had an accident on a boat when she was little. It had been a stormy night and by the time the coast guard found her boat it was crashed against some rocks, though they never found her body. That's why she's so scared of the water."

"Oh."

"Enough about that." She said trying to brighten up the mood. "Let's go for a swim!"

We both ran down to the water. The water was cold when I first touched it, but once I had transformed it felt warm. I looked down at myself almost expecting to be human. There below me belly button was my shiny green tail. After getting over seeing myself as a mermaid, I followed Chrystal through the ocean.

It was busier than I thought it would be. Not that I thought the ocean was always calm. It's just that now that I could understand all the voices around me it felt like there was more going on. Schools of fish were passing by us; the teacher always in front showing the younger fish the ocean. There were crabs on the ocean floor building up places to hide. Dolphins above us were racing each other. It was like one big community.

"Hi Chrystal." Came a voice from behind us. "Hi Arianna."

Chrystal and I turned around to see that Streak, the clownfish that we had met a few days previous, was behind us.

"Hi Streak." Chrystal and I both said in unision.

"I didn't think I would see you guys again."

"I have a feeling you'll be seeing us a lot in the future." said Chrystal.

"We're here to go back to the cave that transformed us." I said. "Hopefully will find something that will indicate why we're mermaids."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Streak.

"I think will be good, but thanks anyway." Replied Chrystal. "Bye Streak."

Chrystal and I hurriedly swam away in the direction of Mako island. I wish we could have talked to Streak, but we do have school today.

* * *

"Do you think this is it." I asked.

"Yeah come on." Said Chrystal.

We entered the cave that we suspected was the one that we were in that night. As soon as I got into the cave I could feel the magic around me. The water was warmer too.

"This is it." I murmured.

"Now we just need to figure out what changed us."

We set about examining the cave. Since we didn't have much time we both examined what was in or around the moon pool. After a few minutes of looking around, I found something at the bottom of the moon pool.

"Chrystal look at what I found."

She came over to me and took the object in her hand. It was a gold shell shaped locket. There were three stones at the top of the locket: the one on the left was blue, the on the right was red, and the middle one was green.

"It's beautiful." Said Chrystal.

She then opened it to find that there was a picture, though it was in horrible condition. The locket must have kept most of the water out of it, but over time the water must have seeped in. Chrystal handed it back to me.

"Why not you keep hold of it for now." She suggested. "We should head back."

* * *

The swim back was quick but nice. It was a sunny hot day so when we got out of the water we dried off pretty fast. Once we were dry I put the locket on myself so that it wouldn't accidently fall out of my bag when I took books out.

"Ready for school?" Asked Chrystal.

"Not really, but it'll be nice to have you and Lizzy with me throughout the year."

"Have you not had many friends at your other schools?" Asked Chrystal as we started walking.

"Not really." I responded. "My father has a job that requires him to move a lot, so I was never in one place long enough to make any real friends."

"Well I'll be glad to be your friend for however long you'll be here and after you're gone." She said. "If you ever need me I'll be there."

"Thanks Chrystal." I said gratefully. "That means a lot to me."

The rest of the walk to school was spent in silence. When we got there we saw Lizzy sitting out front on her we got close enough Lizzy looked up from her phone.

"How was your swim?" She asked.

"You should join us next time." Said Chrystal ignoring the question.

"You know why I don't want to go swimming."

"Your Mom's been gone for years, Lizzy, she wouldn't want you to waste this amazing gift."

"That's not up to you Chrystal." Said Lizzy angrily. "Stay out of it."

"I'm just trying to help you Lizzy, I wish you'd see that." Said Chrystal before walking away.

Seeing that Lizzy wanted to be alone, I followed Chrystal into the school. I went to my locker first to grab the books that I would need for my first two classes. Once I got all that into order I went to my first class.

There weren't many people in there yet, so I got to pick which desk I got to sit at. I went straight to one of the chairs that was close to a window.

"Hey, Arianna right?"

I turned around to see that it was Taylor, the boy that I had met the night that we had turned into mermaid.

"Uh yeah that's right."

"How are you doing." he asked.

"Better, I'm still a little tired."

"Understandable." He said a little awkwardly. "So what classes are you in?"

I took out my school schedule, and let him read over it. While he was looking through it the teacher came in. Once Taylor saw this he gave me back my schedule, though not without the teacher noticing.

"I hope you two won't be passing notes during class." he said glaring at both of us.

"No sir." Said Taylor. "Arianna was only showing me her schedule."


End file.
